Experimetación, Práctica y Estudio
by Silfide
Summary: Remus estudia y Sirius -que no lo deja estar- le propone mejor ponerse a experimentar y practicar. ::RxS:: Respuesta al reto "Besáme" del foro Weird Sisters.


_**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares son de Rowling. Sirius y Remus se pertenecen el uno al otro._

_Esta viñeta, responde al reto Besáme de la comunidad Weird Sisters:_

_**Personajes:** a elegir._

_**Trama:** el punto es escribir el primer beso de alguna pareja. Ustedes pueden poner la pareja que gusten, ya sea cannon, crack, incest, slash, femslash, etc. El que sea el primer beso de alguno de los personajes, queda a elección de cada quién._

_**Género:** a elegir. No importa si se besan y luego ella/é lo tira de un acantilado, el punto es el beso en sí._

**¡Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**Experimentación, Práctica y Estudio**

Rasgueo en el pergamino, resoplido. Cambio de página, cambio de posición. Repaso mental de última línea, tarareo de una canción _"I want a real fine car, fly Miami too … all the run, I want to drink it…"_

Y es cuando Remus, finalmente explota.

-¿Puedes dejarlo estar, Black?-

Pero Black no lo deja estar. No esta en su naturaleza saberlo dejarlo estar.

-_"…All the whiskey toooooo"_- continua ahora ya no en un murmullo, si no que ha alzado dos niveles el volumen de su voz. Alarga la última nota, exagerando el tono.

-¿Porqué no vas con James?- cuestiona Remus, sin dejar de atender su labor.

-Porque está entrenando con Peter… o mejor dicho, Peter está observando y alabando como entrena-

-¿Tú no tienes que entrenar?- hace una anotación

-Nah. Soy demasiado bueno para todo-

-Uhm… Y yo tengo que ser la víctima de tu perfección ¿No?-

Sirius se alza de hombros.

Silencio.

De nuevo se escucha el rasgueo en el papel. Sirius se mueve en la silla tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda. Desesperado por buscar algo que hacer, toma la pluma libre de Remus y comienza a pasearla por detrás de su oreja.

El rubio siente cosquillas ahí, donde pasa el suave tacto de la pluma… y allá, donde algo se tensa, provocándole un calor sofocante.

Las cosas se complican cuando Remus siente la intensa mirada de Sirius.

_Tranquilo. Solo quiere molestar_, piensa. Sin embargo, eso no impide que las cosquillas le recorran la espina dorsal.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?-

-Me aburro, Lupin-

-¿Y qué esperas que haga yo al respecto?-

-Podrías dejar ser un maldito empollón por un momento y hacer cosas más interesantes-

-¿Cómo cuales?- Cuestiona, dejando a un lado su ejemplar de _Guía de Pociones Prácticas para el Mago y la Bruja Contemporáneos, _consciente de qué mientras Sirius este ahí, no podrá concentrase.

El moreno se alzó hombros: -No sé. Podrías ponerme al tanto del tío que te encula (o de la tía. En caso de que hayas cambiado de opinión)… ó podrías…-

Sirius no continuó.

-¿O podría qué?-

-Podrías…- Sirius adoptó su expresión de _Se-me-ha-ocurrido-algo-genial-y- cochino- y-nada-me-hará-desistir-hasta-lograrlo. _Es decir, entrecerró los ojos un tanto, alzando la ceja izquierda y sonrió lascivamente-… podrías enseñarme a besar a un tío.

Remus, que no se esperaba aquella proposición, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Estás de broma, no?-

-¿Porqué habría de estarlo?-

-Bueno… es que… tú eres tú y yo… pues soy yo-

Tenía que admitirlo. Para ser el genio de las bromas y el _maldito empollón _eso de estructurar oraciones coherentes bajo presión, se le daba pésimo.

-¿Y eso qué? No querrás ser el único de jactarte el haber experimentado de todo… Yo también quiero probar. Saber que se siente.-

-Pero… pero…-

-Sin excusas, Lunático. No creo que sea tan malo. Por algo te gusta esto, ¿No?... Anda, besáme-

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿Aquí?, ¿Ahora?- Habló atropelladamente, volteando a todos lados- mejor después… piénsalo bien-

-Cobarde. Mal amigo. Entonces si no quieres enseñarme y quieres seguir siendo el único en experimentar otras cosas, ¿Qué propones que hagamos? -

-Podríamos ir con los chicos. No sé… a lo mejor a James o a Peter se les ocurre algo- Agregó, arrepintiéndose y reprendiéndose internamente por negarse a la tentativa del chucho.

-Vamos. Más vale que así sea y que sea algo bueno o me temo que tendré que ir a conseguir una distracción-

Después de que Remus recogiera sus útiles y que Sirius le ayudara a ir a poner el libro a su estantería (en realidad, solo lo botó con un movimiento de su varita en la primera estantería no tan apretujada que encontró:_ "me cansó. Es más fácil con un hechizo"_), ambos salieron de la biblioteca para dirigirse al campo de Quidditch.

-¿Crees que Abie Russ…?-

Ya no terminó de formular su pregunta. Remus lo había sorprendido acorralándolo contra la pared para besarlo con algo de urgencia.

Lo había tomado por el cuello de la camisa, y ahora sus brazos se enredaban por sus hombros, subiendo hasta su nuca.

Sirius quedó atolondrado al principio, pero siguió el beso acoplándose perfectamente a los labios del licántropo, dando paso a su lengua que era un exquisito vaivén.

-Es así como se siente besar a un tío- susurró el rubio sobre sus labios unos segundos después. Se separó de él, ajustó su túnica como un acto reflejo y siguió con su camino.

Sirius paseo su lengua por sus labios. Y sonrió…

-Entonces se siente mejor que besar a una chica... ó él no lo hace para nada mal- razonó, deseando por una y mil prácticas más.

Después se encaminó para alcanzar a su amigo.

* * *

_La canción que tarerea Sirius, es Luxury de Rolling Stones._

_Mi primer fic slash, y además, responde a un reto. ¿Que les pareció? Cualquier opinión o crítica, pinchen las letras verdes ;)_

_PD: ¿Sabían que un adorable y enorme cachorro negro muere cada que no dejan un review? A salvarlo se ha dicho XD_


End file.
